Gotta Look Good
by Bossman123
Summary: Serena finds a poster for a dinner and dance. Amourshipping and insectivoreshipping. (Sorry first chapter is so short will make longer ones) :)
1. Chapter 1

The gang was traveling to Shalour city when Ash decided they had better stay in this town for a while. Just then Serena noticed a flyer in front of a resturant, it read 25th annual _dinner and dance_ it was in 3 days. Serena wanted to do it with Ash. She secretly had a crush on him.

"Yeah no thanks" Clemont said. "Im outta here" Ash said. "But but" Serena tried to say but nothing came out. "Don't worry Serena" Bonnie said, "we can go by ourselves".

That night the gang was in a cabin. Serena was making cookies, Clement was inventing, Ash was training, and Bonnie was talking to dedenne. "Desert time" Serena said. Everyone ran over and ate.

The next day Serena and Bonnie were shopping for dresses. Serena wished Ash would go to the dance. They both bought beautiful dresses and looked great. (**Im a boy so i cant describe dresses). **

Later that day the girls tried to get the guys to come. "Come on Ash, there will be food" Serena said hopefully. "Awww fine" he said. "Yes!" Serena said. "Hey, why do you care so much?" He asked. "Ummmm no reason" she stammered. Ash looked at her like she was lyng but let it slide.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena was thrilled that Ash was going to the dance. She hoped Ash would ask her to the dance, but if he didn't, Serena would ask him. She looked at a picture of him and kissed the picture just as fennekin walked in. She gasped, "do you like Ash" she asked. "Ummmmmmmmm n-no" Serena answered nervously. "Sure" fennekin said sarcastically.

Ash and Clement were buying tuxes. "Hey why do you think froakie is so excited about the dance" Ash asked "dunno" Clement answered. Just the froakie walked out with a pokemon tuxedo. "Who is the lady" Ash said as he smirked. "Uh" froakie mumbled. "C'mon" Ash pushed. "Not telling" froakie said.

Meanwhile fennekin was practicing her dance moves. She didn't like anyone but just felt she needed to look good and know how to dance. She had bought a pokemon dress.

Later, she was looking in the mirror when froakie walked by. He looked at her for a few seconds then decided it would look weird to look for a while so he kept walking.

Did he think she was pretty? Fennekin had that thought in her mind for the rest of the day. Would she have someone to go to the dance with? Her mind was racing until she heard a door close. She got up and looked around the cabin. Everyone was asleep, so who could it be? It turned out not everyone was asleep froakie was going outside. Fennekin followed and saw him training. He was so powerful she thought in admiration. He noticed just as he finished a water pulse.

"Sup fennekin" he said trying to act cool. "Hi froakie" she said. "Why are you training" she asked. "Cuz" he said, "hey what are you doing awake" he asked. "Well i heard you closing the door" fennekin said. "Dang it i thought i did it soft enough" he said, "sorry i woke you up" he said. "Oh no i was already awake I couldn't sleep" she said. "Oh so it isn't my fault" he asked. "No" fennekin answered. "Good night" she said and walked away. "Good night" he yelled after her and kept training.

The next morning Ash awoke to the smell of waffles. "Waffles!" Ash yelled as he ran into the kitchen and ate 5 waffles. "Gosh you eat alot" Clement said.

The gang was walking around town, the dance was in 2 days. Ash found a trainer to battle with and battled as Clement and Bonnie watched, Bonnie had to watch because Clement was her brother. Meanwhile fennekin and Serena were practicing dancing and talking. "So, do you like Ash" fennekin asked. "No" Serena said. "C'mon tell me tell me!" She almost yelled. "Fine, I like Ash" Serena said.


	3. Preparation

Ash was training with pikachu as Serena walked by, there was one day until the dance. She wanted to ask him but she didn't have the courage. She decided to do it. She took a deep breath and walked over. "Hey Ash-" she couldn't finish her sentence before Clement called "lunch time". Ash ran in to eat. Serena was trailing behind sad she had lost her chance.

After dinner Ash asked "so Serena, what were you saying". "Uhm nothing Ash" she said, she didn't have the courage to do it again, her chance was gone.

Serena and fennekin were out in the city shopping and stuff. "Fennekin, i tried to tell Ash but Clement interrupted when he called to say lunch was ready" Serena said sadly. "Oh i feel sorry for you" fennekin said.

"Hey do you know what it feels like to love" fennekin asked. "Uh what do you mean" Serena asked. "To have a crush I think I might have one" fennekin mumbled the last part. Serena was about to start her sentence when Bonnie ran up. "Lets go shopping for the dance" Bonnie said. "Ok" Serena said, she wanted to look really good for Ash.

Meanwhile Ash was trying to find a good song to sing to a girl. **Not telling what girl. **"Hm should i make a song or just sing an existing one" Ash asked pikachu and froakie. "Write one, it would be sweeter" froakie said, he wanted to sing to fennekin but he couldn't write a song. _  
_

That night Serena woke up to walking and looked around. She found Ash opening the fridge. He was looking for food at midnight. "Ash why are you up" Serena asked. "Food" Ash said thats all he said before getting milk and cookies.

Froakie was thinking, the dance was that day. He then saw fennekin walking. "Fennekin" he called. She couldn't hear him so he followed her.


	4. Time to Go

"Fennekin" froakie called after her. "Huh" fennekin said as she turned around. "Whatcha doing" froakie asked trying to act casual. "I like to come out here to think" she said. "Think about what" froakie asked, "the dance" fennekin said.**  
**

Serena was trying to get ready for the dance while Ash ate pizza and Clement was inventing. "Best pizza ever" Ash said, just then dominoes pizza came. Ash took a bite, "wait no this is the best pizza ever" Ash said.

Ash ate pizza for like an hour. "Ash are you done yet" Serena asked. "Not yet" Ash said "I've only had 2 whole pizzas" he added. "Can i have a slice" Serena asked. "Sure" Ash said. "What time is the dance" Ash asked, "8:00 so you have 4 hours because it is 4:00 now" Serena said. "Ok" Ash said, "hey where is froakie" Ash asked. "Fennekin is gone too" Serena said. "Lets go look" Ash said, Serena nodded.

"What about it" froakie asked. "I don't know who to go with" fennekin said trying to attract his attention because she liked him. She saw a smile and a blush creep onto his face. "Fe-" he couldn't finish asking her because pikachu ran up "here they are" pikachu yelled back. Just then Ash and Serena walked up. "There you are" they said in unision.

Back at the cabin froakie was yelling at pikachu. "Why cant you let someone ask someone to the dance, why did you have to burst in like that" froakie was yelling. "I didn't know anything was happening" pikachu said. "Sure whatever" froakie said still mad he had lost his chance.

Meanwhile fennekin was talking to Serena about what happened. "He was about to ask me but pikachu ruined it" she said then she left the room. "Fennekin wait" Serena said, "what are you doing" she asked. "Im going to use flamethrower on pikachu" fennekin said and ran off. All Serena heard was pikachu yelling "AAAAHHHHHHH" then saw fennekin return. "Did you really need to do that" Serena asked. "Yes" fennekin said and walked away.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled when he saw a charred up pikachu. He ran into Serena's room "did fennekin do this" he said holding up charred up coughing pikachu. "Yup" pikachu said. Then pikachu spotted fennekin and used thunderbolt. "AAAAHHHHHHH" fennekin screamed. "Now were even" pikachu said. "Whatever" fennekin said and took a shower to get the soot off of herself from the shock.

Froakie went to Serena's room to try and find fennekin. She was just getting out of the shower, the soot was all gone. Then Serena brushed her fur. Froakie enjoyed watching so just stood there. Then fennekin was putting on her dress.

Pikachu walked up behind froakie. "Sup" pikachu said. "Hey" froakie said not taking his eyes off of fennekin. "You totally like her" pikachu said, "I thought I made that pretty clear before" froakie said still not looking away. "Go ask" pikachu said smirking. Froakie looked back "ok" he said.

Froakie went over to fennekin its now or never he thought.. "Hey fennekin, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me" froakie asked, he held his breath until fennekin answered. "Yes, I would love to go with you" she said. "Thats great" froakie said. "See you there" fennekin said, "ok see you there" froakie said. On the way out he smirked at pikachu, pikachu smirked back.

Serena was thinking, she still hadn't asked Ash and the dance was only a half an hour away. Serena spent 20 minutes day dreaming.

Ash was nervous about his song he wrote, he had an ok singing voice and could play the guitar. "Guys can you play an instrument" Ash asked his pokemon "sure they all said and decided on what instrument.

Pikachu:bass guitar

Froakie:guitar

Hawlucha:drums

Fletchinder:clarinet

Ash:singer and main guitar

It was all perfect. "Gotta go" Ash yelled and everyone left to go to the dance, froakie in a tux and fennekin in a dress.


	5. The dance

At the dance Serena was sad because Ash didn't ask her to dance. Just then Ash was called on stage. Froakie who was dancing with fennekin went up on stage. All Ash's pokemon got their instruments and played. Ash sang the song.

_From the day i found you on the ground, i loved you why did you have to leave, why couldn't you have been with me i knew i needed you i wanted you so badly because..._

_(chorus) (I knew i needed you i knew i loved you, why cant you see me how i see you because baby i love you so very much why cant you be my girlfriend)_

_I wish i could capture your heart like you did mine, i wish you loved me i really do wish you were mine i cant get you out of my mind I'm going crazy for you because..._

_chorus plays..._

_why cant you see and if you love me I'm sorry for being so dense at some time because baby i love you! Why cant you see I'm always starin I'm never glarin why cant you see, i love you Serena! _

As soon as Ash finished the song Serena ran up and hugged him. "Is that really true" Serena asked. "Yes, I love you" Ash said and kissed her. "May i have this dance" he asked. "Yes I've been waiting for you to ask me that" Serena answered and for a while they danced.

"Were on a date right?" Ash asked, Serena nodded happily. "Then I'm paying" Ash said. He then paid for the date. Then Ash asked Serena a question, "Serena, will you be my girlfriend" Ash asked. "Yes" Serena answered and hugged Ash.

Meanwhile froakie had the same thing to ask fennekin. "Fennekin will you be my girlfriend" he asked. "Yes" she answered and hugged froakie.


End file.
